


Три эпохи человека (равная часть ничего)

by Higitsune



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Лиса Кудзуноха боялась, что ее сын может превратиться в животное, эгоистичное и жестокое. Человеческая сущность Сэймэя будет дорого стоить обоим, и матери, и ребенку, но это стоит того, чтобы заплатить такую цену.





	Три эпохи человека (равная часть ничего)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Three Ages of Man (an equal part of nothing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30387) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



> «Есть две версии раннего детства Сэймэя: в одной обман Кудзунохи раскрыл Синода-но Сёдзи, в другой Сэймэй сам заметил лисий хвост под подолом ее одежд. Я взяла за основу вторую версию. Перевод стихов Кудзунохи из "A Guide to the Japanese Stage by Cavaye", Griffith & Senda (да, я купила это только потому, что Мансай написал к ней предисловие... αγάπη υπερβολική*» (Прим. автора) *чрезмерная любовь (прим. переводчика).

Сэймэю пять лет, когда мать покидает его.

С самого рождения он может видеть вещи, скрытые от глаз обычных людей. Самые ранние его воспоминания наполнены лицами, заглядывающими в его колыбель – серые лица, красные лица, лица с рогами на лбах и клыками, торчащими из ртов. Ему начинают нравиться эти лица – больше, чем лица родителей. В сравнении с ними батюшка выглядит заурядным, а матушка, хотя и красива, и утонченна, кажется странной. Частенько он видит, как ее черты искажаются и колеблются – словно лепестки сакуры, летящие по ветру, но к тому времени, как он научится говорить, он уже достаточно умен, чтобы не спрашивать у нее об увиденном.

Сэймэй – не по годам развитый малыш. Он может писать задолго до того, как научится ходить. Его отец, Абэ-но Ясуна, читает ему стихи. Матушка Кудзуноха говорит с ним о демонах. 

Он нравится демонам. Каждую ночь они осмеливаются подбираться все ближе, пока не касаются его. Сэймэй со смехом взвизгивает и отпугивает их. Они возвращаются следующей ночью, и их уже больше. От их любопытства становится душно, а затем они растворяются и покидают его. 

Пока Сэймэй растет, с ним остаются три демона. Треснувшая чашка, старый варадзи и сломанный зонтик следуют за ним везде, куда бы он ни шел. Ясуна белеет и садится на пол, когда впервые видит, как чашка, сандалия и зонтик идут хвостиком за его сыном. Кудзуноха журит Сэймэя за то, что тот пугает батюшку.

– Не все такие, как ты, – говорит она ему. – Послушай меня, дитя мое. Ты особенный. Ты другой.

Сэймэй еще слишком мал, чтобы осмыслить ее слова, но он понимает интонации ее голоса. Он осознает ее страх и той ночью тихонько плачет, пока не засыпает. Все, о чем он способен думать – он другой, и матушка боится. Глупо, по-детски, он уверен, что матушка боится именно его.

Это его вина, что она уходит. Она сидит на энгаве и любуется хризантемами в саду. Шлейф одежд разложен позади нее. Сэймэй, играя в догонялки с демоном-варадзи, цепляется ногой за подол матушкиных одежд. Кудзуноха укоряет его, и он бегом возвращается назад, чтобы поклониться и извиниться. И, расправляя смятые шелка, он замечает ее хвост.

У людей не бывает хвостов, как у животных. Он это знает. И он знает, что не должен ничего говорить, но он настолько поражен, что ничего не может с собой поделать.

– Матушка, у вас лисий хвостик…

Кудзуноха оборачивается к нему. Ее глаза над бумажным веером, которым она прикрывает лицо, печальны. Она медленно опускает веер. Он видит, как ее черты искажаются, и наваждение исчезает. Он видит небольшую белую лисицу.

Даже в свои пять лет он осознает истину, когда видит все это. Он встречается с усталым взглядом матушки и отводит глаза. Теперь он видит истину везде: призраков, привязанных к земле, ками в каждом дереве, духов, населяющих ручей в их саду. Его маленькие приятели-демоны ничто по сравнению со всем этим, и знание ужасает его.

Он сосредотачивается на веере Кудзунохи. Бледно-голубой, цвета утиных яиц, с золотыми крапинками и стихотворением, написанным почерком батюшки, округлыми кандзи с сильным нажимом. Это видение выжигается в его разуме. Все переворачивается вверх дном. Если и его мать-лисица, и призраки, и демоны - настоящие, может ли веер быть наваждением?

Кудзуноха закрывает веер и кладет его на деревянный пол. Поднимается на ноги и входит в дом без единого слова. Когда Сэймэй вбегает за ней, ее уже нет.

Смятение батюшки от ее исчезновения причиняет боль. Сэймэй не может рассказать ему, что натворил. Сезоны сменяются сезонами, а он наблюдает, как безутешные слезы Ясуны постепенно превращаются в безразличную покорность. Сэймэй несет правду в себе, сначала как утешение, потом как оружие, остро отточенное и ранящее. Эта тайна грызет его, и однажды он, больше не в состоянии терпеть, предает мать и раскрывает отцу ее сущность.

Ясуна кивает. Он выглядит серьезным. Затем достает что-то с верхней полки и показывает Сэймэю. Это веер Кудзунохи. На обратной стороне стихи:

Если соскучишься по мне,  
Приди искать меня в лесу Синода, что в Идзуми,  
Там приподнятые листья вьющейся кудзу  
Будут знаком, где мое горестное жилище.

 

Сэймэй долго смотрит на каллиграфию матери. Он думает, что ненавидит отца за то, что тот скрыл от него это стихотворение, но знает, что мать он ненавидит больше.

– Мы должны пойти за ней, – говорит Ясуна. В его голосе надежда, и глаза светятся жизнью. Разделив тайну, он ощущает душевный подъем. Он не замечает метаний сына.

Уже осень, и в воздухе ощущается холод. Сэймэй не хочет идти в лес, но послушно плетется за отцом, выкрикивающим: «Кудзуноха! Возлюбленная жена моя! Вот и мы: твой муж и дитя. Пожалуйста, выйди к нам!»

– Она не выйдет, – бормочет Сэймэй, дрожа в своих летних одеждах. Он вздрагивает от каждого шороха куста и качнувшейся ветки и не обращает внимания на лица, которые видит там, на демонов и духов, которые наблюдают за тем, как они пробираются между деревьев. Он слышит слабое зудение их голосов, похожее на жужжание мух, кружащих над куском гниющей плоти.

Ясуна останавливается на краю поляны и оглядывается по сторонам, его лицо озаряется воспоминанием.

– Здесь я повстречался с ней. Я спас ее от охотника. Кудзуноха!

Сэймэю страшно. Ему хочется подбежать к батюшке и спрятать лицо в складках шелков Ясуны, но он остается на месте, ощущая, как вокруг него собирается магия. Батюшка не знает этого, не может видеть, но Сэймэй замечает туман, что подползает к ним, скользя и накатываясь волнами.

Из тумана выходит его матушка. Она женщина, не лисица, она улыбается и раскрывает объятия. Сэймэй отступает назад, в его горле зарождается несмелое рычание, пальцы сжимаются от напряжения. Ее черты искажаются: он видит белую лисицу. Она тявкает на него, и он рычанием огрызается в ответ.

– Жена! – Ясуна видит ее, и истина исчезает, прячась за маску наваждения. Кудзуноха снова женщина, с растрепанными волосами и со слезами на глазах она спешит к мужу, спотыкаясь. Они обнимаются, и Сэймэй заставляет себя не прислушиваться к словам, что они шепчут друг другу. Но он все равно слышит, хотя и ничего не понимает. Они говорят о любви, но какая может быть любовь между ними?

Затем матушка высвобождается из объятий и подходит к нему, опускаясь на колени, чтобы стать с ним одного роста. Она прикасается пальцами к его вискам. Ее голос окутывает его, тихий, таинственный шепот:

– Сынок мой любимый, я дам тебе кое-что на память обо мне. Это величайший дар, который я могу тебе предложить. 

Он чувствует прикосновение ее губ к своему лбу, а потом она исчезает.

Сэймэй моргает. Оглядывается по сторонам. Туман отступает, забирая матушку с собой, и он бежит за ним вдогонку по поляне.

– Вернись! – плачет он. – Матушка, вернись!

Туман рассеивается. Сэймэй в лесу один, не считая батюшки, который стоит и плачет, прикрывшись рукавом. Рыдания сотрясают тело Ясуны. Сэймэй никогда раньше не видел такого страдания и не знает, что делать. Может быть, он должен прижаться к батюшке и попытаться утешить его после еще одной потери, но он нерешительно остается на месте.

Батюшка опускает рукав. Его глаза опухшие и красные. Губы дрожат, когда он спрашивает:

– Что она сказала тебе?

Сэймэй напряженно пытается вспомнить.

– Она сказала, что даст мне дар.

Ясуна замирает.

– Дар?

– Да, – Сэймэй поднимает на него взгляд. – Но батюшка, она мне ничего не дала.

Стоит ему только сказать это, как его мир изменяется. Тихое жужжание голосов духов, что он слышал раньше, теперь громко гудит в его голове подобно звону храмовых колоколов. Разговоры, в которых он не участвует, проносятся сквозь череп. Голоса отдаются эхом, накатываются волной и сокрушают его. Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что он слышит не просто людские голоса и голоса духов – он может слышать и речь птиц, и животных, и даже насекомых. Он может слышать все, и звук десяти тысяч голосов вспарывает его сознание, разрывает его разум. 

Сэймэй кричит. Это единственный способ заткнуть разрушительный поток звуков.

Отец бросается к нему, обхватывает, прижимает к себе. Сэймэй рыдает в заношенные шелка каригину Ясуны. Голоса продолжают свою болтовню. Они не понимают, что он слышит их. Им безразлично, что они сводят его с ума.

Ясуна приносит его домой и укладывает в постель. Сэймэй лежит под лоскутным одеялом, сшитым из одного из матушкиных платьев, и пытается разделить голоса. Если он узнает, кто они, что они, он сможет заслониться от них.

Это занимает долгое время.

Он уходит в себя, негодуя на свой дар, поочередно виня себя и отца в исчезновении матери. Он избегает компании своих сверстников и товарищей по играм и привыкает прятаться в лесу. Демоны из его детства следуют за ним, пытаясь проявить грубоватое сочувствие, но они не могут понять природу его терзаний.

Сэймэй обнаруживает, что способен убить их, этих слабых демонов. Он проводит свой первый обряд изгнания в шесть лет. Он понятия не имеет, что он сделал и как. Вот старый варадзи пляшет вокруг него, отвлекая глупой болтовней, а в следующее мгновение он шлепается на землю, молчаливый и неподвижный, больше не живой. 

Собственная сила поражает Сэймэя. Она нравится ему. Она приносит облегчение. Воодушевленный успехом, он оборачивается к двум оставшимся демонам. Зонтик умирает, но треснувшая чашка убегает от него, исступленно желая жить. Разъяренный ее предательством, Сэймэй швыряет ей вслед мысль, облекая мысль в слова и создавая заклинание. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдает, как крошечный отблеск волшебства, поддерживающий жизнь в демоне-чашке, мерцая, угасает.

И лишь когда они все умирают, он сидит и плачет над своими потерянными друзьями.

Ясуна находит его среди диких цветов и прошлогодней сухой листвы. Сэймэй прижимает к груди собранные в охапку варадзи, чашку и зонтик и не хочет отпускать их.

– Я убил их, – говорит он отцу. – Я убил их, и теперь они не хотят играть со мной. Батюшка, неужели они и вправду мертвы? Разве я не могу заставить их вернуться?

Содрогаясь, Ясуна отступает от сына в молчании.

Сэймэй знает, что сделал нечто неправильное, но батюшка делает вид, что ничего не случилось. Не получив никаких наставлений, никакой порки, никакой брани, Сэймэй обнаруживает, что жестокость приносит ему больше удовольствия, чем доброта. Его нрав портится. Он охотится на мелких демонов ради развлечения. Когда он сталкивается с демонами, обладающими большей силой, чем у него, он огрызается, рыча, и крадучись отступает прочь, горя бешенством. Ярость движет им, раскрывая тайну его дара, его проклятья.

Порой это заходит слишком далеко, его голова переполняется злостью и разочарованием, и Сэймэй носится по лесу, с распущенными в беспорядке волосами, в изорванной ежевичными шипами одежде. Упав наземь, он дрожит, его нос прижимается к влажной почве и сердце быстро колотится в бешеном ритме, который он не в состоянии распознать.

Все меняется с приходом весны. Сэймэй как обычно идет в лес и охотится на зайца. Заяц молодой, толстый и глупый. Сэймэй ломает ему шею и склоняется над своей жертвой, разрывая горло зайца зубами. На языке теплая и жидкая кровь.

«Это был мой заяц».

Сэймэй поднимает взгляд, вытирая рот рукой и размазывая кровь по рукаву. Листья куста неподалеку шуршат и раздвигаются, оттуда выскальзывает лиса и встает напротив него. Это старый лис, его морда седеет, левое ухо порвано, а в темно-рыжей шубе седые волоски. Сэймэй решает, что животное не представляет угрозы.

– А теперь это мой заяц. Я поймал его. Я убил его.

Лис склоняет голову набок, глаза мерцают зеленым и золотым.

«Ты так уверен в себе, дитя, хотя пока так мало знаешь».

– Я знаю, как убивать.

«Ты знаешь, как ненавидеть. – Голос лиса звучит печально. – Это не то, чего она желала».

Сэймэй кладет зайца на землю.

– Она? Моя… моя мать?

Лис не обращает на него внимания и тянет нос к еще теплому тельцу зайца.

«Обожаю зайчатину. Не хочешь поделиться?»

– Нет, – Сэймэй хватает зайца за безвольные уши и забирает его, затем передумывает. Он машет мертвым зверьком, глядя, как лис жадно водит носом следом. – Ты можешь получить этого зайца, если расскажешь мне о моей матери.

«Сначала дай мне зайца».

Сэймэй смеется. Он не собирается уступать свою добычу.

«Ты всего лишь невоспитанный щенок. – Лис качает головой и садится прямо. Оборачивает хвост вокруг лап, белый кончик лупит взад и вперед. – Я ожидал большего от сына Кудзунохи, но возможно это было глупо с моей стороны думать, что ее спаривание с человеком приведет к чему-то особенному».

В глазах Сэймэя все чернеет от злости. 

– Кто ты? – он отшвыривает зайца и бросается вперед, чтобы свалить лиса, прижать к земле, задушить, убить его.

Лис, почти танцуя, отскакивает от него, тявкая смехом над его злостью и попыткой применить силу.

«Тебе еще многое нужно понять, полукровка, и многое испытать, – говорит ему лис. – Ты должен обуздать свою натуру прежде, чем она уничтожит тебя – а так и случится, и по моим подсчетам весьма скоро, если с этим ничего не сделать».

Лис приближается кругами, поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Сэймэя.

«Когда ты познаешь все свои пределы и будешь готов разрушить их, мы встретимся снова. А пока что благодарю за зайца… внучок».

Пользуясь смятением Сэймэя, лис хватает маленький пушистый трупик и бросается прочь с зайцем в зубах.

Остаток дня Сэймэй проводит, разыскивая своего деда в лесу. Но он не находит ни следа, ни запаха, хотя натыкается на заячью голову под сосной, в глазках копошатся муравьи.

Безутешный, он идет домой. Там его ожидает незнакомец. Когда Сэймэй входит в комнату, мужчина прерывает разговор с Ясуной и встает. Он одет в дорогие шелка и придворную шапочку с хвостами из накрахмаленной кисеи. У него цветущий вид, он выглядит сытым, веселым – тот сорт людей, которые обычно не обращают внимания на детей. Но он смотрит на Сэймэя напряженным взглядом, его глаза прищурены и блестят странным пугающим удовольствием.

– О боги, – произносит незнакомец, – мальчишка-то совсем дикий.

Ясуна с трудом поднимает голову с рук.

– Вот этого его мать и боялась. Она сказала мне написать вам и умолять об этом одолжении. Прошу вас, мастер Тадаюки, возьмите моего сына. Спасите его от него самого, прежде чем он станет…

Его отец умолкает, но Сэймэй понимает, что осталось невысказанным. Он знает, что он чудовище. Иногда, когда он склоняется над прудом или смотрит в зеркало, оставленное матушкой, он видит существо, прячущееся глубоко внутри его человеческой оболочки. Он видит его глаза, черные и непроницаемые, без единого проблеска доброты. Он боится демона, что обитает в нем, и боится выпустить его. 

Если он потеряет демона, думает Сэймэй, он потеряет и воспоминания о матушке. А если он потеряет и ее, у него не останется совсем ничего.

В тот же день он покидает отца и родной дом и идет с Камо-но Тадаюки в качестве его ученика. Весь путь до Хэйан-кё Тадаюки едет в воловьей повозке. Сэймэй идет рядом с волом пешком. Пусть в столицу долог, но он не жалуется. Он понимает – это урок покорности. 

Порой, когда мастер начинает дремать в повозке, и вол довольно и размеренно ступает без управления, Сэймэй ускользает в леса, окружающие дороги. Он зовет мать, но она так и не приходит.

* * * *

 

Когда умирает отец, Сэймэй по человеческим меркам уже стар, но на вид ему не больше двадцати. Камо-но Тадаюки посещает его в конце седьмого месяца. Тадаюки теперь совсем дряхлый, его усы – две белые повисшие прядки на морщинистом лице, у него заскорузлые руки и неуверенная походка. Он отбивает защитные заклятья дома Сэймэя, смакуя, выпивает кувшинчик сакэ и лишь затем сообщает известия. 

Услышав новости, Сэймэй не чувствует ничего. Он понимает, что должен подготовиться к похоронным ритуалам и периоду траура. Но вместо этого он спускается с энгавы и садится на колени во дворике, озаренном солнцем. Бруском древесного угля рисует круги и пентакли, окружает себя знаками и символами. Он инстинктивно создает заклинание, отгораживаясь от своего старого учителя, и Тадаюки просит, а затем приказывает остановиться. И только когда воздух орошает его едва заметными, крутящимися в воздухе золотыми пылинками, Сэймэй чувствует себя в безопасности. И лишь позже он признает, что его заклинание было не защитой от духа умершего отца, а заклинание отрицания. 

Двадцать шесть лет назад Сэймэй попросил отца переехать в столицу. Дом Ясуны на Четвертой Восточной линии теплый, навевающий сон в пустых помещениях под низкими свесами крыш. Сладковатый запах смерти висит в воздухе. Сэймэй медлит перед тем, как войти в отцовские покои. Занавеси подняты, и солнечный свет льется в комнату. Его тень беспокоит жука-богомола. Тот поднимает голову, его передние лапки подергиваются. Много лет назад, в другой жизни, он бы напал на насекомое и раздавил бы его, съел бы его. Сегодня в богомоле могла быть душа его отца. Сэймэй поднимает богомола и выносит в сад.

Позже он коротко обрезает свои волосы, вспарывая длинную, глянцевую, блестящую черную лавину ножом, не обращая внимания на то, что лезвие тупое и причиняет боль. Он почти забыл, как чувствуется боль, и рвет волосы, испытывая странные ощущения. Когда дело сделано, его лицо мокро от слез, но он не помнит, как они текли.

Все друзья Абэ-но Ясуны умерли задолго до него. Сэймэй часто задумывается, а могло бы его присутствие как-то продлить жизнь отца и превратить его последние годы в пытку. Иногда он преклоняет колени рядом с иссохшейся оболочкой тела Ясуны и убеждает себя, что его молодость длится оттого, что он крадет жизненные силы у отца.

За девять лет Ясуна сгнил изнутри, с каждой сменой луны становясь все тоньше. Сэймэй вспоминает времена до того, как отец потерял дар речи, когда тот указал на сосну в саду и сказал: «Сосна вечнозеленая, но под гущей распростертых нижних ветвей иголки падают и кора умирает. Чтобы выжить, все дерево нуждается в свете».

Сэймэй стоит на энгаве у отцовских покоев, грубо обрезанные концы его волос завиваются у шеи. Он долгим взглядом смотрит на сосну, пока солнце не садится во тьму, и мир не остывает.

Утром Сэймэй нанимает воловью повозку и возвращает тело отца обратно в Идзуми. Он сознательно избегает использовать магию. Это единственный раз в жизни, когда он хочет быть человеком. Но он не может отказаться от своей природы и бессознательно призывает сикигами из перекатывающихся листьев, чтобы они составили ему компанию на самых безлюдных участках дороги. Им неведомо горе, да и ему, если честно, тоже.

В лесу Синода он находит поляну, где в последний раз видел мать. Сэймэй отстегивает длинные рукава каригину и подвязывает рукава нижних одежд. Он сооружает погребальный костер из старой высушенной древесины, и когда все готово, стаскивает труп отца с воловьей повозки и укладывает внутрь костровища. Упрямство заставляет отказаться от магии и на этот раз. Несмотря на хрупкость, тело Ясуны закостенелое и не гнется. Требуются усилия и время для того, чтобы уложить труп в свитое из веток и коры гнездо.

Ясуна горит несколько часов. Сэймэй сидит на корточках неподалеку от огня, жар опаляет лицо и руки, вонь горящей плоти заставляет содержимое желудка подкатывать к горлу. Дым густой, черный, сальный. Сэймэй засыпает с едким привкусом во рту.

Когда Сэймэй просыпается, он покрыт мягким слоем пепла – траурно-белым. Костер все еще тлеет. От его отца осталось немного. Магией, более великой, чем магия Сэймэя, Ясуна превращен в неузнаваемую груду угля, которой огонь придал новую форму. Приближаясь к рухнувшему костру, Сэймэй смахивает пепел со своих одежд и вытряхивает из волос. Жар костра ослаб, но все еще опасен. Сдвинув назад и придерживая рукав, Сэймэй касается обугленного сердца, вороша осыпающиеся, крошащиеся остатки.  
Он убирает руку. Его пальцы испачканы черным веществом, которое он не может назвать. Сэймэй слизывает его со своей кожи, медленно и с достоинством.

Он еще долго сидит перед погребальным костром, пока угли не гаснут, а жар не исчезает. Внезапно шорох в кроне дерева выхватывает его из дремоты, и он поднимает глаза, пристально глядя на того, кто потревожил его. На ветке, прямо над ним, качается ворон, неуклюже ловя равновесие и хлопая крыльями. Тэнгу, думает Сэймэй и отводит взгляд. У него нет желания разговаривать с птицей.

Но появление тэнгу встряхивает его, возвращая к окружающей действительности, и теперь он чувствует песнь силы и потрескивание магии повсюду вокруг себя. На краю поляны, в подлеске, крадется барсук-тануки, присаживается позади серого зайца. Чем больше Сэймэй вглядывается, тем больше видит: животные, птицы и насекомые – все собираются, наблюдают за ним, ждут, ждут…

Ему интересно, а не пришли ли они почтить память его отца, но затем он слышит тявканье лисицы. Недоверие заставляет его подняться на ноги, он пристально смотрит, как небольшая белая лисица выступает на поляну. Лисица замирает; они не сводят глаз друг с друга. Сэймэй скорее чувствует, нежели видит, как лисий мех приподнимается и ощетинивается.

– Кудзуноха, – произносит он. – Матушка.

Лисица не шевелится.

Его переполняет бешенство. Не задумываясь, он шарит вокруг в поисках оружия и хватает из костра кусок обугленного дерева. Тот разваливается в руке, все еще теплый в середине, но Сэймэй все равно швыряет его. Из груди вырывается крик ярости, хриплый, раздирающий горло болью.

Кусок дерева падает неподалеку. Лисица бросается прочь. Сэймэй ждет, что она вернется, но она не возвращается. Лесные существа удаляются, оставляя за собой тишину. Сэймэй всхлипывает, переводит дыхание и давит рыдания внутри. Его горе должно принадлежать отцу. Он слишком много лет потратил впустую, оплакивая мать.

Он возвращается к погребальному костру и падает рядом. Что-то шевелится внутри костровища, шорох движения, и из обугленных руин выползают две змеи, их кожа совершенно белая. Он отступает от них, встревоженный таким знамением, но змеи не обращают на него внимания. Они скручиваются между собой, свиваясь из двух в одну. Сэймэй думает, что они спариваются, но внезапно меньшая змея поворачивается к большей и вцепляется ей в горло. Оба существа хлещут телами и извиваются, воздух наполняет их шипение.

Их действия причиняют Сэймэю боль. Он разделяет их, растаскивая змей в стороны. Меньшая кажется напуганной, перекатывается по земле. Она приходит в себя, при взгляде на Сэймэя ее глаза сверкают, а затем она удирает обратно в костровище. 

Змея побольше толкается в его руку. Когда змея обвивает ее, проползает по плечам, сворачивается вокруг шеи, Сэймэй остается неподвижным. Она прикасается к его лицу молниеносным движением раздвоенного языка, затем отпускает его и падает на землю. Сэймэй наблюдает, как змея скользит в подлесок, и чувствует опустошение.

Абэ-но Ясуна умер из-за разбитого сердца. Сэймэй дает клятву никогда не любить настолько сильно.

* * * *

 

Больше Сэймэй не считает своих лет. Он следует за колесом времен года, за сменой равноденствий и солнцестояний. На своих картах он отмечает рождение и гибель звезд, но не обращает внимания, как проходит его собственное время, до тех пор, пока больше не может вспомнить, когда он родился. Весной, думает он, а может быть и осенью. Один день хорош так же, как и любой другой, когда с ним не связано ничего важного.

А потом он встречает Хиромасу, который проживает каждый свой день, будто чудесный дар. Его наивность поражает Сэймэя, забавляет его; его невинность пленяет его. В душе пробуждается нечто, что, как он думал, давным-давно умерло. Сэймэй опасается, что это может быть демон, и поэтому осторожничает, сомневается, исследует странное чувство с той же беспристрастностью, с какой исследует духов и всякую нечисть.

Он принимает Хиромасу, как любовника. До сих пор плотская близость всегда притупляет чувства. Сэймэй рассматривает ее не как человеческое действие, но как животное: действие, которое не дает ему забыть, что он другой, особенный, существо, которое может быть опасным. На этот раз такого не случается. С Хиромасой он чувствует себя всецело человеком.

Хиромаса приходит к нему каждый вечер, кроме тех случаев, когда придворная служба не позволяет отлучиться. Он приходит даже, когда Сэймэй не расположен к разговорам и не склонен поддерживать компанию. В такие вечера он садится и пьет сакэ или играет на флейте, и не делает никаких попыток нарушить молчание Сэймэя. Он ничего не требует и ничего не ожидает. Сэймэй осознает, что Хиромаса доволен уже лишь тем, чтобы просто быть с ним. Их любовная связь производит скандал при дворе – но общее негодование вызывает не то, что они вместе, а то, что их отношения возмутительно просты и неизысканны. Они не обмениваются стихами, не дают клятв. Им лучше всего в обществе друг друга. И это удивляет их обоих.

Однажды вечером Хиромаса приходит поздно. Он несет коробку, обернутую кроваво-красным шелком, аккуратно кладет ее на пол энгавы и только потом садится.

Сэймэй наливает ему чашечку сакэ, с любопытством глядя на сверток.

– Что это?

– Это подарок, – краснеет Хиромаса. Он теребит свой рукав, его взгляд направлен куда угодно, только не на Сэймэя. – Я просто не мог не заметить… ты никогда ничего не празднуешь. Ни День Змеи, ни Праздник ирисов, ни даже День любования луной. Даже когда Ведомство предсказаний или Его Величество приказывают тебе присутствовать на праздновании, ты находишь отговорки.

– Может, я просто не люблю празднования.

– Сэймэй! – Хиромаса бросает на него взгляд, наполовину сердитый, наполовину веселый. – Все любят праздновать.

Сэймэй пожимает плечами. В дальнейших опровержениях нет смысла. Хиромаса никогда не слушает, если ему в голову пришла какая-то идея.

– Ты никогда не говорил мне, когда твой день рождения, – Хиромаса пододвигает подарок к нему. Тот скользит по полированным доскам пола. – Так когда же?

– Я не помню.

Это должно было бы положить конец разговору, но Хиромаса лишь усмехается.

– Тогда и в самом деле ты, верно, очень стар. Но это неважно. Я решил, что сегодня будет твой день рождения.

Сэймэй поражен:

– Почему?

Хиромаса смотрит на него мягким взглядом.

– Разве мне нужна причина? – он указывает на подарок, подталкивает еще немного. – Пожалуйста, Сэймэй. Прими его.

Малиновый шелк теплый на ощупь, когда Сэймэй разворачивает ткань. Он обнаруживает лакированную коробку с письменными принадлежностями, украшенную облаками и птицами. Он открывает самый верхний из маленьких ящичков и находит отделение с прекрасными кистями внутри.

– Заячий мех. – Сэймэй проводит кончиком одной из кистей по тыльной стороне руки, чтобы ощутить ее мягкость. Ему хочется плакать. – Ты великодушен. Так великодушен!

– Так ты… позволишь мне… – Хиромаса запинается и опускает взгляд, внезапно смутившись.

Сэймэй кладет кисть на место в коробку. Он встает, протягивая руки.

– Иди сюда.

Радость озаряет лицо Хиромасы. Несмотря на то, что за последние несколько лет они занимались любовью бессчетное число раз, он по-прежнему радуется приглашению. Сэймэй останавливается под свесом крыши и спрашивает:

– Почему ты выглядишь таким счастливым?

Хиромаса в смущении опускает голову.

– Потому что это ты.

После они лежат, переплетясь, и пот остывает на их телах. Сэймэй рисует узоры на коже Хиромасы, создавая заклинания защиты, заговоры на верность. Для него это самое близкое подобие признания в любви. Он плетет волшебство молча, и надеется, что Хиромаса понимает его.

Хиромаса какое-то время тих. Обычно он любит поговорить после близости, пусть даже это сущий вздор. Но вместо этого он безмолвен, задумчив, пока, наконец, не спрашивает:

– Сэймэй… Каким ты был, когда был ребенком?

Сэймэй колеблется, не то, чтобы не желая говорить правду, но опасаясь рассказать слишком много.

– Жестоким, – в конце концов, произносит он, с осторожностью подобрав слово.

Хиромаса поворачивается к нему и подпирает голову рукой.

– Жестоким? Ты? – он улыбается.

– Да. – Сэймэй не может ответить улыбкой. Он помнит хруст насекомых во рту, горечь разжевываемых внутренностей, выбирание неаппетитных ножек и крылышек из своих маленьких, острых зубов. Он помнит тех извивающихся существ, которых глотал целиком, просто чтобы увидеть, как они умрут внутри него.

– Все мальчишки жестоки в таком возрасте. – Хиромаса все еще улыбается, защищенный своим неведением. Улыбка превращается в ухмылку от воспоминаний. – Я вот помню, как вылил на голову двоюродной сестры полбанки меда. Осы и мухи изводили ее весь день. Моя тетушка была в ярости – ей пришлось нарушить ритуальный запрет, чтобы вымыть сестре волосы. Матушка тоже была в ярости. Мед был редок и стоил очень дорого. Но это было так весело. 

– Детская выходка. – Сэймэй понимает, что не может рассказать Хиромасе, чем он занимался в лесу Синода все те годы. Маленькие мальчики могут отрывать крылышки бабочкам и ножки паукам, но только дикие животные охотятся на существ меньше себя и рвут их мягкие, пушистые животики зубами и ногтями. – Я был не просто жесток. Я был дик.

– Я не верю тебе. Только не ты. – Хиромаса отбрасывает покрывало из их одежд и придвигается ближе.

Сэймэй стряхивает воспоминания со своей кожи и пытается поднять себе настроение. 

– О, я жесток, Хиромаса. Кто, как не ты из всех людей должен знать это.

Хиромаса хмурится. Он сосредоточен на волосах Сэймэя, касаясь прядок и наматывая их на пальцы.

– Нет. Ты не такой. Жестокость – это когда женщина отвечает на твои стихи и приглашает тебя в постель, говорит, что у нее больше никого нет, а день спустя ты слышишь, что она уже заинтересовалась другим мужчиной, возможно, твоим соперником или другом. Жестокость – это когда ты требуешь объясниться, а она смеется. Умышленный обман – вот что такое жестокость.

– И ты думаешь, я столь невинен в подобном?

– Ты не лжешь мне, Сэймэй. Я знаю, что не лжешь.

Сэймэй заставляет себя посмотреть Хиромасе в глаза. Они распахнуты, доверчивы. На мгновение он думает, что может быть таким человеком, которого Хиромаса видит в нем и которому верит. Эти мысли доставляют ему удовольствие, делают его счастливым.

Хиромаса откидывается на постель. Он говорит, и его голос звучит сонно:

– По пути сюда этим вечером я видел белую лисицу. Она выбежала на дорогу прямо перед моей воловьей повозкой и встала, пристально глядя на нас.

– Белую лисицу? – Сэймэй смахивает волосы с глаз и остро смотрит на Хиромасу.

– Совершенно белую, – кивает Хиромаса. – Мои слуги испугались и решили, что это демон, но они глупы и невежественны. Всякий знает, что белые лисы благожелательны. Поскольку она отказывалась уйти с дороги, я спустился с повозки посмотреть, не больна ли она, или, может, ранена. Но она отошла прежде, чем я смог подойти ближе. Она долго смотрела на меня, а потом просто… исчезла.

– Кудзуноха… – шепчет Сэймэй.

Хиромаса бросает на него взгляд.

– Что?

– Ничего, – Сэймэй сворачивается рядом с ним, задумавшись. Он позволяет своей памяти раскрыться настолько глубоко, чтобы коснуться образа его матушки, женщины, лисицы. Его окутывает ощущение покоя. Он прижимается к Хиромасе теснее, вдыхает его запах, его близость, его любовь. Он улыбается. – Ничего.


End file.
